stuck in a fairy tale literally
by rose angel3
Summary: Everybody loves fairy tales espically if it is a good one now the ppg, and the rrb were sucked into a book, where they have to live as the heroes of 25 good old fairy-tales, and they have to finish them or they will be stuck forever. and you will choose what fairy tale they will be in, and which pair, ppgxrrb. sorry bad summary but please read and review


**Well if you didn't understand from the summary yet, all you have to do is write the fairy tale you want you couple to be in and I will write it with a small twist, but there is three small rules.**

**1-you can suggest three fairy tales maximum**

**2-i will choose the most suggested story**

**3- When you suggest a fairy tale you must mention which couple will be the heroes, and you choose from original characters only**

**Declaimer's don't own any ppg characters**

She held the leather fabric softly, her eyes scanning the worn out paper, a scowl appeared on her face, and she sigh from irritation, returning the book to it's place, she made her way back "come professor this place it freaking me out" her raven haired sister complained stomping her foot on the floor "buttercup, please calm down o.k., and be thankful that I didn't make you buy a book "" actually professor this is the weirdest bookstore I have ever seen, and that's seeing a lot" blossom said as she stood next her sisters " I mean this books are so old I don't think they are from this century" "so is this woman" bc joked pointing at the elderly woman sitting at the counter.

"Buttercup" the professor scolded his non-biological daughter. "Professor, professor I want this book" bubbles skipped to her father and sister holding an old-looking book, with a brown leather cover, and a in the middle with big golden letters written '25 magical fairy-tales '. "Bubbles, I know you're supposed to be bubbly, girly, and all, but come on bubbles fairy tales, you are sixteen for crying out loud ""oh, but buttercup I couldn't resist it even says 'it makes you live the story'" she read the golden words on the bottom of the cover "yea they write that to attract little stupid girls" bubbles huffed crossing her arms offended by her sister's words "oh bc just leave her alone" blossom ordered tired of her sisters bickering .

Bubbles and the professor headed to buy the book while BC and blossom followed behind"yay, thanks daddy" bubbles giggled kissing her dad, and slipping her new book in her octi backpack . While they were walking back home, a loud explosion sounded from afar followed by a scream "powerpuff brats come out come out wherever you are" three sixteen year old boys appeared from afar.

The first one was a muscled boy, with spiked black-haired boy, with fiery green eyes, and a smirk over his lips; the second was as muscled as his brother, with fiery shoulder length hair tied in a low ponytail, blazing red eyes, and a smirk playing on his lips; the last one was less toned than his two brothers, but muscled, with short blond hair swiped hiding his left wandering blue eyes. Before the girls could blink they were hit by laser beams causing them to crash into a nearby building, but they recovered from the blow, "oh girls it's play time" blossom smirked as they bolted in the boys direction, but the managed to dodge them, and they flew away heading to the forest, with the puffs in tow

They chased the boys through the trees until they disappeared at a clearing "ugh where are those stupid boys" buttercup screamed in frustration "right here" a husky voice whispered and suddenly in a flash of green, red, and blue the girls were once again flew crashing through trees until they came into a halt by crashing into a big stone

"Huh that was too easy" butch laughed watching the unconscious girls 'hey look what Blondie dropped" boomer picked up bubbles new book "ooh it must be her diary, read it boom" butch said grinning wider

"When you read this there is no turning back, whether you have powers, or lack. In a world of fairy tales you will be send, until the stories come to an end. If you face the danger and what lies behind, your happy ending you will find. But if you don't finish this myth, you will be stuck till your death" he finished "who wrote this shit Shakespeare" butch commented. Brick snatched the book from boomer's hand her read the cover "you idiot this is no diary , this is a stupid fairy tale book" he threw the book at boomer's head "ow""that didn't even hurt"

"I know but still" he groaned picking the book from the ground "give me my book back" they turned around. The girls stood there glaring at them "make me" boomer held the book high to prevent bubbles from reaching for it "GIVE ME BACK THE **BOOK**" bubbles yelled as she attacked him, causing him to drop the book, it fell and the air swiped it open, and suddenly a big blue tornado appeared from the book "what the…" was all buttercup could say before the six of them were sucked into the book.

The pages started to flutter till it stopped on a page written on it with big black ink '_**chapter one**__'_


End file.
